


Steal Me With A Kiss

by lxkewrites



Series: music to my ears [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Hatake Kakashi, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, also i haven't written smut in a while, so pls be gentle, uhhh this is just self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxkewrites/pseuds/lxkewrites
Summary: It’s recommended for ANBU members to lose their virginity before joining, so Kakashi comes to Shisui for help. [fem!Kakashi]





	Steal Me With A Kiss

“I want you to have sex with me.”

 

Shisui promptly choked on his tea. “You what?!” he spluttered, still coughing as he tried to regain is horribly lost composure. Kakashi looked unrepentant.

 

“I want you to have sex with me,” she shrugged casually, though Shisui could see the anxiety hidden behind her cool facade. Kakashi had knocked on his door and entered without any explanation as to why she was there. She had been acting rather awkward, remaining silent and still as Shisui-- like the good host he was-- prepared tea. Only when he had begun to drink had Kakashi spoken up. He was sure she did that on purpose.

 

“Ok, uh, yeah, I heard  _ that _ , but…” Shisui looked at her curiously, “why, exactly?” Kakashi seemed to shrink into herself the longer the interaction took. She was acting uncharacteristically bashful, and it was as disconcerting as it was endearing. 

 

“ANBU,” was her single-word answer. She huffed at Shisui’s raised eyebrow and elaborated. “It’s recommended for new members to have some sexual experience in case things go… wrong. There have been some bad cases in the past; they want to avoid more,” she explained. Shisui groaned and placed his face in his hands for a moment, then peeked up at her from behind his fingers.

 

“So you’re asking  _ me  _ to help you out?” He couldn’t quite understand why Kakashi would ask him of all people to deflower her so that she could join a secret ninja organization. The fact that he himself was in ANBU didn’t really matter.

 

“Yes,” Kakashi nodded. “I only have a few male contacts that I trust. Asuma is already infatuated with Kurenai, Tenzou is too young, Genma would hold it as blackmail for the rest of my life, and Gai is… well, yeah.”

 

“So that leaves me, huh?” Shisui hummed. “So I’m just the last possible option? That hurts, Kashi-chan,” he pouted, using the adorable nickname that he knew the kunoichi hated oh-so much. Kakashi scowled.

 

“Anything more would inflate your already ridiculous ego, Uchiha,” she muttered. Shisui sighed. 

 

“So this isn’t because I’m the most handsome man you know? How disappointing,” he lamented dramatically. In all honesty, he was stalling, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that  _ Kakashi wanted to have sex with him _ . 

 

“The fact that you’re attractive is irrelevant. I would only ask this of someone I trusted,” Kakashi glared as she spoke. 

 

“Oh? You think I’m attractive?” Shisui grinned, latching onto the girl’s words. Kakashi froze and Shisui could see pink spreading across the tops of her cheeks from underneath her mask. Score.

 

“Well, if you’re not going to help me, then just forget it,” she growled, moving to stand up and walk out. However, before she could take a single step, Shisui was in front of her, blocking her way. She glared, vainly attempting to step around him. He kept her boxed in against the couch, and she could feel his body heat like a furnace against her front.

 

“Hey, I didn’t say I wouldn’t assist you,” he said. “What kind of friend would I be then?” His voice was low and the atmosphere of the room shifted on its axis faster than either could blink. Kakashi stared up into his eyes in challenge, but Shisui didn’t budge. He held her gaze with a newfound interest that almost made the kunoichi shiver. 

 

Neither spoke for a moment, but Kakashi’s breath hitched when Shisui’s hand came up to cup the side of her neck. Shinobi instincts screamed at her to wrench that same hand away from her vulnerable spot, but she forced herself to calm down and remain still. Shisui’s grin morphed into a sly smirk as he brushed his thumb against her jaw. He stepped even closer until their chests were pressed together. He brought his other hand up to hook two fingers under the edge of her mask and carefully slide the fabric down, letting Kakashi know through his movements that she could stop him at any time. She didn’t.

 

She let him remove the mask, and then her drooping headband, letting him take in her bare face for the first time with leisure. He hummed as he gently stroked her jaw with the hand still on her neck. Kakashi gasped as he leaned in and captured her lips with his own, sliding their mouths together firmly, but with a soft care that stilled the kunoichi’s breath. Soon though, she was lost in the movements, the press of his plush lips against her slightly chapped ones, the wet slide of his tongue as he asked for entrance. She found out quickly that Shisui was a good kisser-- a  _ really  _ good kisser. She was embarrassed by the small noise she made into his mouth when his tongue twisted with hers, but he seemed to enjoy it as he surged forward with more enthusiasm than before. 

 

Eventually, they had to separate. Kakashi had to catch her breath, but Shisui seemed unfazed, if not a little flushed. He licked his lips and took her hand, leading her down a hall and into his bedroom. Kakashi could feel her heart thundering in her chest as she fully processed what was happening. She was about to have sex with Shisui. She took a deep breath. Okay.

 

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Shisui stopped and shut the door behind them. He turned to her and stripped himself of his shirt, making her eyes widen a bit at his actions. Of course she had seen shirtless men before-- she was a shinobi for god’s sake!-- but this was different; it was more personal, more intimate. Shisui’s torso was toned, just like any good shinobi. His skin was slightly tanner than the other Uchiha, and his muscles rippled under his skin as he rolled his shoulders and gestured for her to begin undressing as well. Kakashi swallowed and carefully removed her flak vest, then moving onto her own shirt and mask. Meanwhile, Shisui walked over to the bedside table and fished around in a drawer for something. He pulled out a condom and placed it on the surface of the table before sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

 

Kakashi was now in just her standard shinobi pants and a sports bra-- the most exposed she had ever been in front of anyone since she was a child. Even then, she was fairly conservative in her dress. But now, she was in front of Shisui, who was drinking in the sight of her like a predator would its prey. It made her simultaneously nervous and excited.

 

“You alright?” Shisui’s voice broke the silence. He had noticed her tense posture and taken it as a sign of hesitance. “If you’re having second thoughts, it’s no problem. We can stop.” Concern was clear in his voice and Kakashi cursed her nerves for showing themselves. She shook her head and spoke.

 

“I’m fine. I’m just not used to… this,” she said, waving to her half-naked self. Shisui nodded and hummed in acknowledgement. He motioned her over, and Kakashi slowly stepped in between his legs. He was now eye-level with her sternum, and he looked up at her with coal eyes full of molten heat-- full of desire. 

 

He tugged at the hem of her pants. “May I?” he asked. Kakashi gave a soft “yes” and he began to pull the clothing down until she was able to kick them off and to the side. Shisui’s hands trailed their way up her thighs and to her hips, one staying in place while the other ran across the smooth planes of her stomach. He could feel her abdominal muscles clench and quiver under his touch, and it made him smug to garner such reactions from simple touches. He leaned in and kissed his way up her body until he was standing again, a full head taller than the woman before him. He tilted his head down and they were once again in a lip-lock, this one more intense and heated then the previous. 

 

Shisui’s fingers played with the bottom hem of Kakashi’s sports bra and she pulled back to carefully pull the garment over her head. Her chest wasn’t the largest, and she had never been self-conscious of it before, but being practically devoured by Shisui’s eyes, she couldn’t help but feel a little nervous. She looked to the floor, but Shisui tilted her face back up with a finger under her chin.

 

“You’re beautiful,” he said honestly, bluntly. Kakashi’s breath hitched. She had never heard those words directed at her; no one had had the liberty of seeing her so exposed before. Shisui just smiled and kissed her again, pressing their bodies together and groaning at the feel of her figure molding to his. All anxiety washed away from Kakashi’s mind as she lost herself in the feel of the man kissing her. She let her own hands wander the expanse of his back, feeling the hard, defined muscles underneath lightly tanned skin. 

 

Suddenly, Kakashi was spun around and dropped on the bed on her back. Shisui crawled in between her legs and Kakashi felt her cheeks heat up at his hungry look. He held her knees and spread then apart so that he could settle closer to her. He reached to remove her boy-short underwear, pausing until she gave him a swift nod, and slid them down her pale legs. Her core now visible, Kakashi looked away with red cheeks. She knew she was wet-- she had been since Shisui took off his shirt-- and now Shisui knew as well and that was embarrassing for some reason. She had always hid behind a mask, but now she was completely naked and her desire was a clear as day and it scared her.

 

However, she was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt something hot and slippery slide over her folds. She whipped her head back around to see Shisui grinning at her mischievously. He stuck out his tongue before licking another stripe across her cunt. Kakashi trembled at the feeling, and her thighs tensed. It wasn’t long before Shisui was eating her out fervently, licking and sucking all around, leaving her a quaking mess of pleasure. She couldn’t do much more than writhe on the sheets as the man pleasured her, though she tried desperately to hold back her instinctive noises. This seemed to displease Shisui though, as he pulled away, eliciting a whine from Kakashi, and stared at her with heavy lidded eyes, Kakashi’s juices coating his mouth and the surrounding area. 

 

“I want to hear you,” was all he said before diving back in. He sucked eagerly at her clit, harder than before, and Kakashi let herself moan and whimper. This seemed to egg Shisui on, and she gasped when he teased her entrance with a finger, dipping it in, but withdrawing quickly. Kakashi couldn’t help but push her hips down, searching for  _ more _ . 

 

“Please, Shisui,” she whimpered, her face and neck flushed with arousal and maybe a little embarrassment at her desperate tone. Shisui complied easily and thrust a single finger into her core, causing Kakashi to clench around it and moan. He pumped it in and out, still using his mouth to stimulate her, and added a second. Kakashi cried out and repeated her new lover’s name as he brought her closer to an edge she had only encountered a few times. She ground her hips down, wanting to get closer to the source of her pleasure. Shisui did nothing to stop her, only sped up his movements, sucking harder and thrusting his fingers faster, deeper. 

 

Soon enough, Kakashi felt herself lose it. Her climax rushed through her and she let loose a long cry of ecstasy as she felt little lightning bolts run along her nerves from her throbbing center. After a few moments of bliss, she was able to calm down enough to open her eyes in time to see Shisui removing his pants and underwear. She tried to tamper down the blush that came along with the sight of his hard member, but he was big and she was so turned on she didn’t know what to do. Shisui, of course, noticed her staring, and smirked like the bastard he was.

 

“Like what you see?” he teased, making Kakashi huff. He laughed, light and happy, and grabbed the condom he had placed on the bedside table earlier. He tore the wrapping open and took out the rubber. He stroked himself a few times, letting out a low, rumbling groan, then rolled the protection onto his length. 

 

And then he was looming over her, bracing his himself on his forearms with rested on either side of her head, and Kakashi felt  _ trapped _ . Her breath sped up and she started to struggle, pushing Shisui away in her frantic attempt to escape. Shinobi training was hard to shake off, and being held underneath someone was the opposite of what she wanted. Shisui went easily, blinking at her in confusion before realizing quickly what was wrong. He raised his hands in a non-threatening manner in order to placate her sudden anxiety.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m sorry,” he said, voice deep and soothing to Kakashi’s frazzled nerves. “Would you like to be on top? Or just stop here?” Of course he was understanding-- Shisui was one of the kindest people she had met, despite being a fearsome ninja. Kakashi thought for a moment, then nodded.

 

“Lie down. I’ll be on top,” she mumbled. Shisui followed her command and lied down on the sheets, letting Kakashi crawl on top of him and sit on his thighs. He looked amazing like this-- muscled chest rising and falling, dark, curly hair splayed around his head, flushed cock resting on his stomach. Kakashi was met with a fresh wave of lust, and it spurred her on to grasp Shisui’s cock in a gentle grip and shuffle forward on her knees so she could place the tip at her entrance. Shisui sat up on his elbows and watched as she carefully sunk down on his hard length, not stopping until he was fully sheathed inside her. He threw his head back and groaned as he felt the tight heat encase him, bringing ripples of pleasure with it. 

 

Kakashi stayed still, adjusting to the stretch of Shisui inside her. He was definitely bigger than two fingers, and she struggled for a moment to relax. Once the initial pain subsided and she shifted her hips, she felt sparks of pleasure race up her spine. She hummed softly as she began to experimentally roll her hips, not lifting herself up, just rocking against the man below her. Shisui’s hands found their way to her hips, holding firmly, but not forcing her movements; he simply kept a grip on her while he let her do as she pleased. Soft moans and grunts escaped his throat as Kakashi swiveled and pressed herself down onto him. 

 

“Kashi,” he groaned. Kakashi opened her eyes-- when had she closed them?-- and locked gazes with Shisui. “Please, just-- fuck, you feel good,” was all he could get out. Kakashi could see his clenched jaw and the tenseness of his shoulders and realized then that he was holding back for her sake. He wanted more? She would give him more.

 

Kakashi started to lift herself up and Shisui whined-- fucking  _ whined  _ as if he wasn’t a flee-on-sight shinobi-- but it was cut off by his own gasp as she slammed herself back down. Kakashi herself cried out and their voices mingled in the air as she did it again and again. She could feel every inch of him dragging against her inner walls and it was pure  _ bliss _ . Why the hell had she not done this before? Her movements picked up speed and Shisui’s fingers were digging bruises into her skin, but it made it all the more intense. 

 

“Shisui!” she suddenly yelped as he thrust his own hips up to meet her downward motion in a clash of pleasure that has Kakashi seeing spots for a second. “Oh, fuck!” He did it again, and soon enough, Kakashi was no longer in control. She may have been on top, but Shisui was now taking over, and she found that she didn’t mind as long as he  _ never stopped _ . His name became a mantra on her lips as he pounded into her from below. A hand on the back of her neck pulled her down so that their chests her squished together and their lips met again in a ferocious kiss full of teeth and tongue. Shisui seemed to be losing himself as he pistoned in and out of her, his tongue becoming uncoordinated and his hips stuttering. 

 

The hand that pulled her down snaked in between them to play with Kakashi’s clit and that was it. She quivered on top of her lover as the sensations shook her. She sobbed her pleasure as Shisui fucked her through her climax, never stopping as he chased his own release. Their sweat-slicked bodies continued to move together until Shisui groaned louder than before and spilled into the condom, still buried deep inside the woman on top of him. They lied there in quiet, panting to catch their breath. Eventually, Shisui pulled his slowly softening cock out of his lover, making them both shiver at the phantom pleasure and oversensitivity. He removed the rubber and tied it off before tossing it into a trashcan across the room. Kakashi rolled off of him and onto the bed on her back. 

 

“So, how was it?” Shisui grinned cheekily at her. Kakashi just swatted his chest and mumbled.

 

“Talk later, sleep now.” Shisui chuckled, wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and pulled  the covers up over their cooling bodies. They both fell asleep contentedly, basking in the afterglow and finding comfort in the other’s presence.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i have no excuse. this is just 3k words of smut. sue me.
> 
> xoLuke


End file.
